Creed Ziegler: How it all began
by Doc House
Summary: Creed asks the question that Toby's been dreading.


TITLE: Creed Ziegler: How it all began. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I own only Creed, the rest belong to the mad scientist Aaron Sorkin. NOTES: Okay, this is part twelve. How Creed survived this long, I have no idea. Here's the order. 1: My Brothers son 2. The Adventures of Creed Ziegler 3. Creed Ziegler: Birthday Boy! 4. Creed Ziegler: It's speech time! 5. Creed Ziegler: The Game. 6. Creed Ziegler: Romantic Evening. 7. Creed Ziegler: One Stone. 8. Creed Ziegler: Miniature Golf. 9. Creed Ziegler: Popping the Question. 10. Creed Ziegler: Starting school. 11. Creed Ziegler: Science Experience. FEEDBACK: If you want Creed to continue, please let me know how I'm doing. WARNING: This is a little more dramatic then the latest parts, you've been warn.  
  
  
  
"Hey Creed," Jake Hitton came running up to his friend. "That was a great speech you gave in class today."  
  
"Thanks Jake," Creed smiled and continued to swing on the playground.  
  
"Did your dad help you with it," Jake asked as he took the swing next to him.  
  
"My Uncle Toby did," Creed smiled.  
  
"Cool. My dad helped me with mine," Jake smiled. "Did you at least read it to your dad?"  
  
"No," Creed whispered.  
  
"Why not," Jake questioned. "Does he work a lot?"  
  
"My dad died a few years ago," Creed mentioned.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Jake stopped and stared. "How did it happen?"  
  
Creed looked over and shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"Sam needs to learn about punctuation," Toby moaned as he fixed another problem in the speech.  
  
"Not everyone is as perfect as you are," CJ mumbled.  
  
"I know," Toby smirked.  
  
"Uncle, do you have a minute?" Creed came downstairs and sat in the chair next to Toby. His eyes and face were red, and he couldn't seem to stop fidgeting.  
  
"Are you sick?" Toby felt Creed's forehead. "CJ, get the thermometer."  
  
"No, I'm fine," Creed shook his head.  
  
"You're hot," Toby mentioned.  
  
"I'm upset about something," Creed said.  
  
"What is it?" Toby asked.  
  
"Uncle, how did my mom and dad die?"  
  
"What?" Toby sat back in shock. He didn't think Creed would ask the question this soon. He wasn't prepared.  
  
"Creed, you have a while to go before you can figure out what happened."  
  
"I want to know now."  
  
"You're too young to understand."  
  
"No I'm not!" Creed stood up and began to cry with anger. "Four years ago, I get dragged away from my home. And the whole time I get treated like I'm weak. I don't remember anything from that night besides talking to you. You told me to walk out of the house. I remember hearing a loud bang, but you told me to not turn around. So I didn't. Maybe if I had I would know something today!" Creed yelled.  
  
"Creed." Toby tried to calm him down.  
  
"I want to know!" Creed cried. "I need to know."  
  
"You're nine years old. It's not time to hear this."  
  
"If you don't tell me, I'll find out on my own. And it may hurt me more if I don't have you here with me. Please!"  
  
Toby looked to CJ for support, but didn't get far. She just shrugged and shut her eyes, trying to hold in the tears that she knew were about to come.  
  
""Please," Creed cried again.  
  
"Come here," Toby picked Creed up and sat him down on his lap. "Before I tell you anything, I need you to be absolutely sure you want to know."  
  
"I am," Creed took a deep breath. "I think it's time for me to know."  
  
"Okay," Toby took a breath and rested his head back and looked at Creed. "That night, when your mom told you daddy was visiting the Angels. She was trying the best way she knew how to tell you that your daddy passed away that night."  
  
"How did he pass away?" Creed asked, wiping the tears away.  
  
"It was an accident," Toby covered. He didn't have the heart to tell Creed that his mother was the one to kill him.  
  
"Did he suffer?" Creed breathed in heavily.  
  
"No," Toby wiped some of Creed's tears away as he found himself having tears of his own. "He didn't suffer."  
  
"That's good," Creed cried. "What about mom?"  
  
"Well, your mom was very sick, and." Toby tried to hide his hatred for her, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Sick how?"  
  
"Your mom had a lot going on in her life," CJ jumped in, knowing Toby couldn't continue. "We're not sure exactly what made her so sick."  
  
"That's how she died? She was sick?"  
  
"Yeah," CJ nodded. "She was just too sick."  
  
"What about the bang?" Creed shrugged. "I remember hearing a big bang."  
  
"A lot happened that night. We're not really sure about all the details," Toby mentioned.  
  
"So, they didn't suffer?" Creed cried.  
  
"No, honey. They didn't suffer," CJ said. She could tell by the look on Toby's face that he was about to explode.  
  
"Is that true?" Creed looked over at Toby. Toby hesitated a little before nodding. He was lying. He was lying to his nephew. But how could he possibly explain the pain that his father probably felt before he died? How was he supposed to tell Creed that his mother killed his father?  
  
"Creed, all you need to remember is that your parents loved you very much," Toby said calmly. "And they are always watching over you. Always."  
  
"You too," Creed smiled. "They watch over you too."  
  
"I know," Toby smiled weakly and kissed Creed on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks for this," Creed nodded. "It feels good to finally know."  
  
"Yeah," Toby whispered.  
  
"I better get some sleep. This conversation made me a little tired," Creed mentioned, wiping the last of his tears away.  
  
"Okay," Toby nodded and allowed Creed off his lap. "I'll be up in a minute."  
  
"Goodnight CJ," Creed hugged her and walked upstairs.  
  
"You did very well," CJ nodded in Toby's direction.  
  
"I lied to him," Toby stood up in shame.  
  
"He's way too young to know what exactly happened. You told him what he needed to know. You didn't lie."  
  
"My brother didn't die in an accident. And Rachel wasn't sick!" Toby steamed.  
  
"Rachel was sick. She was mentally sick, Toby. Nothing you said was a lie. You told him what he needed to know. When he's a lot older, then you can tell him the whole side of the story. A nine year old should never be told everything that happened that night. He was told enough."  
  
"No nine year old should ever have to be told about how his parents died. I didn't think he was going to ask the question until he was 18," Toby moaned.  
  
"He's growing up fast. We knew this time was coming," CJ said.  
  
"I know. I just wish it wasn't this soon," Toby mumbled and walked upstairs to Creed's room.  
  
"I brushed my teeth," Creed mentioned as Toby walked in.  
  
"Good," Toby smiled and sat on the bed and helped Creed under the covers. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I guess," Creed shrugged. "I just try to think back to that night, and I just don't remember anything but talking to you."  
  
"That's all you need to remember. Believe me."  
  
"I do," Creed smiled. "I'm glad you came and got me Uncle Toby."  
  
"Me too," Toby smiled back and gave Creed a hug. "Get some sleep."  
  
"Goodnight," Creed closed his eyes. Toby slowly got up and watched as Creed fell asleep before walking out. CJ was standing in the hallway waiting.  
  
"Look at him," Toby whispered as they both peered at Creed sleeping. "He looks just like David."  
  
CJ put her arms around Toby's waist and rested her head against his shoulder. Toby squeezed her arm gently with his fingers and continued to watch his nephew sleep quietly, and safely.  
  
The End 


End file.
